User talk:Tim H
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Accidental Glitch? page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) I will help, I have some suggestions to fix up the Dark Cloud wiki, and I'm willing to do whatever to help make the wiki look more appealing, but I don't have a lot of free time. I'm currently making screenshots of Dark Cloud 2 monsters, and I'm willing to organize several pages into lists and proper categories. -Denis349 (I forgot to log in when I wrote that) wiki revival Hey, I noticed you're interested in helping revive this wiki, and I'd be more than happy to help out. VismundCygnus01 (talk) 12:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : I just had a thought. Could we not use say, Skype, so that the chat logs are all saved and we can send messages whilst the others are offline? I dunno if it's exactly your thing, but I'm just trying to throw ideas around. I'm having trouble catching you while your online! VismundCygnus01 (talk) 11:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki revival Hi. Regarding your message, I'd be happy to help out, but I have a lot on my plate at the moment with Uni work and trying to manage the upkeep of the F1 Wiki. When I get the chance, I'll come and give you a hand. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 @Gran Turismo Wiki 23:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello Light Daxter, I'm glad to see that you're planning to maintain this Wiki! You might try contacting Jasonbay13 as well; this user has edited locally withing the last few months as well as logged in globally within the last week. Also, is there a reason you're proposing that pages for Category:Bait be deleted? I haven't played any Dark Cloud in years (being here is really more of a nostalgia trip for me), but from what I can gather these items have unique in-game descriptions, attributes, appearances, and methods of obtaining, which justify individual pages without being an example of over-specification. And for the record, I'm not the user who reverted a few of those proposals a moment ago. -Revitalizer (talk) 23:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me! I agree than an IRC channel is more convenient, however since this issue is both related to Wiki policy/direction and is quite obviously (as shown by 3 concerned users) one of contention, I think it's much more appropriate to keep this on-Wiki and on-record; perhaps in the Forum? ::I agree that any discussion that occurred, for the sake of speed, outside of the wiki would have to have either transcripts uploaded or action plans reiterated and posted. Araneae Discordia 23:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::For those interested, the log can be seen here. -Revitalizer (talk) 06:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Content Plans Hello! It's good to have someone taking an interest in the wiki. :D I was wondering why you were deleting such large amounts of content without first including that data in other pages. I started reverting some of your changes because I assumed vandalism with how many pages were just being deleted (content and all, instead of just being put in the deletion category). Did you have a plan for the orphaned content? Araneae Discordia 23:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) About Images I ripped them from the game myself, the reason why they're named by date instead of the monster name is because my screenshot program automatically names the files quickly, and it's much easier to organize anyway. I'm not completely done ripping them, but I want to use them on the Dark Cloud 2 monster pages, and give them all the same formatting, such as the pages I revised here: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Bat I also made this to keep things on track: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Dark_Cloud_2_Monsters I will work more when I have time. -Denis349 Well. the reason why I have some duplicates (such as the bats) is because I initially took crappy screenshots and thought they were alright. Then I realized I could have made them much higher quality and decided to re-do them all. I'm using PCSX2 (PS2 emulator) to take screenshots of the monsters in the monster notes. I don't know how to actually "rip" the monster models into raw image files, but this is the next best thing. I removed the text such as the monster's class and name so that they don't obstruct the image, I haven't figured out how to remove the frame though, so oh well. Anyway, I'm going to continue working on the monster pages, following the same format as the bat page, for as long as I can. I'm not very experienced in wiki formatting, but I think I'll manage. By the way, if I leave a "WIP" on a monster page, it means I'll either come back later to put more info, or it should be worked on. -Denis340 Removing Images Do you have the power to delete images and/or have the power to give me permission to delete images? I'm re-re-taking screenshots of the monsters again, and in organizing them, I can rename them as, "01Bat", "02SewerRat", if the dates really bother you. I think numbers would actually be better to organize by number and name because if someone browses through the images by name, the monsters would automatically be organized by monster note number. I'd rather just mass upload them then re-do the monster wiki pages. Don't forget to remove the crappier early screens (i.e, the bats) if you get the chance. Alright I'll do that. (deleted) I'm done taking new screenshots, I'll just upload them right now and edit the monster pages with these new images. I suppose we'll find a way to delete images later. If we get the chance, we should also delete the older monster images that were uploaded, as well as any other images that are redundant/pointless. Weapon and Monster Pages I was planning on taking screenshots of weapons, clothing, and items after finishing the monster pages. Speaking of which, should a monster and/or weapon from both Dark Cloud 1 and Dark Cloud 2 be grouped together in the same page, or kept separate? I should probably leave a link back to my talk page, since you must be getting annoyed to find my talk page. http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Denis349 Well alright, I'll continue to work on each page separately, and once we get everything organized, it'll be much easier to group them together. Denis349 (talk) 19:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Denis340 DC1 and DC2 Monsters In terms of organizing DC1 and DC2 monsters, I think it would be best if we organized each individual monster page like I did here: http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_Soldier, each section having a DC1 and DC2 paragraph(s). Also, I'm currently in the process of taking screenshots of weapons, I'll get them done and uploaded sooner or later. Denis349 (talk) 19:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of using the DC2 name as the main page, and the DC1 name as the redirect, since the DC2 name is newer. I've already organized all the skeleton pages and their variants, they're all of the undead family, and you can find them all here. Denis349 (talk) 20:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) About Weapon screenshots Should the weapons be cropped to the same proportions (like the current weapons, all of them are the same width and height if I'm not mistaken), or should each weapon have its own proportion like the monster screens? Denis349 (talk) 16:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a new way of screencapping. I found out that pressing F8 on PCSX2 already takes a very high-def screenshot, so I'm doing that instead of using FastStone Capture. I crop images and remove unnecessary things in the background using Irfanview. It's not annoying to take screencaps of all weapons; I have a name change ticket, and on PCSX2, you can save and load states, so it's all good. I already finished max's weapons, I'll do monica's and the ridepod arms soon enough.